Reluctant Daughter
by Sailor Dreamer95
Summary: I felt safe with him. I never could have imagined actually loving the father who abandoned me, my twin brother, and my mother before our birth when I first arrived here. I never knew how things would change. This is my family's story. AU
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I'm Sailor Dreamer95. You may know me from my other Harry Potter story 'Four Black Eyes' This is my new story that I really love and hope you love too. I've taken some creative licensing with this and it is definitely AU. I've also made it so that Snape came to become Potions Master at Hogwarts when he was 20 or 21 and Voldemort died when Harry 'killed' him as an infant. Both Regina, who will be refered as 'Reena' for most of the story, and Henry, are the same age as Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to J.K Rowling and ABC.**

**And if you can guess what TV show some of the names of people and places come from, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!**

**And presenting my new story: Reluctant Daughter**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I looked out over the edge of the boat we rode on as we pushed forward to Hogwarts. Unlike the rest of the morons on the boats, I'm not a first year. No, at nearly thirteen, I am definitely not a first year. My name is Regina Severa Ellieen Cromwell. I've got waist length wavy black hair and black-brown eyes and I'm skinny and pasty white.

The English Ministry of Magic located my family in America two months ago and attempted to force my twin brother, Henry, and I to attend Hogwarts here in Scotland because we had minimal magical training. And by minimal, I mean in a school. After a week of threats from both sides, I finally volunteered to go if they left my brother out of it. They thought we were full blooded witch and wizard and looking at our family history, most would assume that, I mean, my mom went to Hogwarts and she was in Slytherin, so most would assume we were. They forgot to look at my grandmother's family.

My mother Selene Cromwell, or Salem, which is the name she's used for years as an alias, even when she went to school and was with my father. Unbeknownst to everyone at the school, my mum is half Etheral. Etherals were often known as enchanters or enchantresses, but unknown to most, possess immortality. My mother had the powers of a witch from her father, so she was able to attend school, even knowing the consequences if her true identity was discovered.

At twenty, she returned to Hogwarts as Madam Pomfrey's assistant. While she was there, she began a relationship with the new potions master, who had been in her year and was only ten months older than her. He had still been hurting over the recent marriage of the woman he'd been in love with that had occurred only a few months before. They had struck up a friendship because he enjoyed my mum's company. Needless to say, that friendship led to more, even though he didn't love her, but she fell hard for him.

When my mum learned she was pregnant, she'd been ecstatic and had rushed to tell him. But unlike what she'd thought, he'd been furious and had demanded for her to have an abortion and told her if she didn't, he'd never acknowledge the child. My mum was shocked and hurt, understandably. Especially when he started ranting about how he didn't love her and never had. Well, needless to say, my mum fled from his chambers, packed her things, left a letter of resignation for Madam Pomfrey, and fled from Hogwarts and England.

She returned to her family's manor outside of Storybrooke, Maine. My grandparents, James and Snow Cromwell, took her in immedently, before she even told them what happened. (Though I'll admit, afterwards, Grandpa James wanted to hunt down my father and give him a fate worse than a Dementor's Kiss. Pity my mum talked him out of it.) Now, nearly fourteen years after my mother fled the school, I'm returning (In a way) to the school my father still teaches at. And if you still haven't guessed by now (Which you ought to have), my father is Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the Prologue. The next chapter should be longer. Please review, cause I only got about six reviews for my last chapter and I'd really like more feedback on the story, I'll even take flames, I'm desperate. Reviews keep my annoying little writing muse with me, bugging me to write faster. So please review. See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter. A big thanks to Phoenix1592 and Immortal-Puppet-Otaku for their reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Also, I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever can guess what ABC TV show I got some of the character and town names from. HINT: Read the prologue and look up the new shows for this season.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas for what you think should happen. I can always use the ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to the mighty J.K. Rowling and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

><p>This chapter is inspired by the songs "Xs and Os" by Trisha Yearwood and "That's Who I Am (Rosemary's granddaughter) by Jessica Andrews.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

The boats pulled up to the docks and we were led up to the castle that is Hogwarts by a giant man I remember Mum saying is named Hagrid. We stopped outside a pair of enormous wooden doors. Behind the doors, I could make out the sounds of voices. Standing in front of the doors was a woman dressed in tartan and a stereotypical witch's hat whom Mum had said was Professor McGonagall.

"Salem, Reena," Professor McGonagall called out.

I didn't recognize the name at first, forgetting that I was using an alias my Mum had created for me. Mum always said that it was better to be able to disappear should it be necessary and leave people no way to trace you than to use your real name just cause it's easier. A girl I'd sat by on the train had to whack me before I realized that it was my name. Snapping back to attention, I walked up to McGonagall.

"Since, Miss Salem, you are not the same age as the other students here, you'll be sorted before them Professor Dumbledore will discuss your classes with you later with you and whoever your head of house will be." McGonagall said simply as she looked at me, who simply stared at her coldly. She sighed. "Follow me." She commanded.

We walked through the wooden doors into, what I assumed was, the Great Hall. All the students at the four house tables stared at me, wondering why I was the only person being led to be sorted. Professor McGonagall stopped next to a stool with an old, ratty looking hat. As I stood next to her, the man I guessed to be Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to talk.

"Miss Salem here is from America and has just been enrolled here at Hogwarts. She is twelve nearly thirteen, so close to the age of the second years she'll be joining. I hope you will all make her feel welcomed." He said, so cheerfully it annoyed me.

After he finished talking, McGonagall called out my name. "Salem, Reena."

As soon as she called my name, my eyes flew up to my father, who was sitting at the staff table. His eyes had been locked on me, but they were blank and I could make out no emotion from them. I hopped up on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. Once it touched my head, I felt it come to life.

"Ah, you're a strange one, aren't ya?" Said the Sorting Hat. "Just joining the second years, hm? You're very powerful, though. A great future you possess. Let's see… Immensely intelligent and talented, more than enough for a Ravenclaw, but you're cold and cunning. More jaded than any person I've ever seen at your age. You'd be best in….SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin table erupted in cheers as I jumped off the stool and walked towards the table. When I sat down, I glanced up at my _father _at the staff table. His gaze was still blank until he noticed I was looking at him. When he met my gaze, I smirked at him. I was surprised that he didn't look like he wanted to hit me; most of my old teachers had looked as though they wanted to when I smirked at them. Snape looked as though he was slightly touched. I turned my head back towards the doors as the first years entered and I began to settle in for the long haul that would be my stay here at Hogwarts. Little did I know that good thing would come of my future at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. I promise that they will start to get longer. They're taking up more pages in my notebook, so I do know that much. I hope to have the next chapter up in a day or so, but I need reviews. So please, Review. They're like the sunshine to my dark little corner. See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	3. The Dorms and My Classes

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Again! A big thanks to Immortal-Puppet-Otaku and Phoenix1592 for their reviews. Hope everyone likes this chapter. And still, no one's guessed what ABC TV show some of the names are from.**

**And cheer on my high school. We're playing in the state semifinals tomorrow at 1pm for the second time in my school's history, and if we win, that'll make school history AND send us to Ford Field next weekend. GO CP!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to the mighty and amazing J.K Rowling and ABC/Disney.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

After the first years were sorted, Snape led us to the Slytherin common rooms which, as Mum said, were in the dungeons. After we entered the commons, the second thru seventh years left for their dorms. As I went to follow, Snape stepped in front of me.

"Miss Salem, since this is your first year here, you'll stay and listen to the rules and expectations here at Hogwarts." He said in a monotone voice.

I moved towards the back of the crowd of kids and promptly tuned out as soon as he started talking, thinking of all the possible ways I could make my _father's _life suck as much as possible for the next five years. I finally snapped out of my thoughts as the crowd began to disperse as the students found their dorms. When most of the kids cleared out, I finally got up close enough to see the list. After reading through them, I realized that my name wasn't on them. Snape was still standing on the side of the room, glaring at most of the young kids. I walked up to him, scowling.

"Why in Merlin's beard is my name not on the dorm list." I snarled at him.

"Because, Miss Salem, we have no dorms with second year students in them with an available bed, so you'll be having a room to yourself. I'm sure that'll do." He said coldly.

I turned and stalked off down the halls of the dormitory until I found the door to my room. It was small, but nice. A bed took up the center of the room, the headboard against the Slytherin green wall, a small armoire against another wall, a small bookshelf with my books already on the shelves, and a desk in another corner. There was one window that was directly above the bed and it looked directly out over the Black Lake. The bed had nice silver sheets, two thick green blankets, and a fluffy pillow. My trunk already sat at the end of my bed. It was actually very nice, far better than I expected from Snape.

I flopped down on the bed on my back. The mattress was nice and soft. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand. Ebony, eleven inches, and feisty, like me. It's core? A lock of my own Etheral-Witch hair. Etheral hair is very powerful and rare, since for its magic to work, it has to be given willingly, same with our blood.

I was holding my wand in my hand when my door suddenly flew open and in walked my _loving father. _I quickly sat up and he sneered at me.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you, girl." He said bitterly.

I stood up and followed him through the castle until we reached a gargoyle statue.

"Lemon Drop" Snape said to the statue.

The gargoyle moved aside, revealing a staircase. We walked up it and entered a large room filled with magical artifacts. Sitting at a large desk was Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome Miss Salem!" He said cheerfully. "Lemon drop?" He asked.

I simply stared at him until he chuckled and continued.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Since you've, from what the ministry has told me, have had little magical training, Professor Snape and I need to test your skills before we can place you in classes."

I raised my eyebrow at him and a flicker of confusion flashed across Dumbledore's face. Both Snape and Dumbledore looked around the room in shock. I had wandlessly and without a word levitated every small object in the room not bolted down.

"I'm a lot better than the ministry assumed I'd be. They forced me to come here because I had no school learning of magic. That doesn't count what a parent can teach you." I said, watching Snape flinch ever so slightly at the parent reference.

"What has your mother taught you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Transfigurations, Divinations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Spells, and Potions." I said.

"I'll see to it that you're placed in those classes, Miss Salem. You can pick up your schedule from Professor Snape tomorrow like the rest of the students." Said Dumbledore, making a waving motion at me. "You may go."

As soon as he said those words, I bolted, glad to be free of my _father's _presence.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. I promise, they will get longer, I know, I've already gotten to chapter six. Please review, I've only gotten three reviews for the whole story. I'm gonna be really depressed if that's all whose reading. I'll likely cry. So review.<strong>


	4. Anger, Sadness, And Reunions

**Hey everyone! I'm back! A big thank you and a bouquet of roses to Immortal-Puppet-Otaku, Phoenix 1592, and peaceoutrunner23 for their reviews for chapter two. You guys rock. And seriously can NO ONE figure out what ABC TV show some of the names are from. I'll give you another hint: It's on tonight. **

** Disclaimer****: I own nothing. All belongs to the mighty, awesome, and talented J.K Rowling and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

><p>This chapter is inspired by "I'm a Survivor" by Reba McEntire.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Classes the next month were alright, except for the fact that my _dear father_ taught, what used to be, my favorite subject. Potions class was long, having to sit through Snape glaring at all the students and his constant bombardment of questions, which I answered correctly. I was surprised that he didn't seem angry when I answered his questions right. At times, there seemed to be almost pride and sadness in his eyes. _Course I could just be seeing things_. I thought. Though I have gotten a few detentions with _father_ for breaking some bloody rule about curfew or something. Not my fault I'm a night owl. I get it from him. Should've listened to the bloody first year speech.

After supper on October first, I was walking through the dungeons when I saw a group of seventh year Slytherins listening at a cracked classroom door. I looked around them, peered in and seeing Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape inside talking.

"I don't give a bloody care! I don't want her in my class, she's just a reminder!" Snape snarled angrily.

"I can do nothing about it Severus." Said Professor Dumbledore calmly. "The ministry insisted Miss Salem take all the classes here, and that includes Potions."

"I don't want her in my class!" Snape yelled! Professor McGonagall just stood there, slightly behind Dumbledore, seeming to look for an escape.

When my name was mention, a couple of students turned to look at me questionably.

"You need to get over this. She's your daughter Severus. One whose world you've never been a part of. I can understand her resentment of you, that I'm sure it will change with time. But not your resentment of her. From what I've seen, she's very much like you." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Snape's shoulder.

Snape hissed and knocked Dumbledore's hand from him, fury on his face. "I don't want to get to know her. She may share my blood, but she is nothing to me." He growled.

By now, the entire group of Slytherins were staring between me and the door. Suddenly, the door was flung open and Snape saw us all. One glare from him was all it took to scatter my housemates. I stood there alone; my eyes blank and tears slipping down my face. I stood there still. Snape saw me and his eyes softened and looked pained.

"Reena..." He said as he reached for me, but I spun around and ran towards my room, him chasing behind me.

I reached my room, slammed the door shut, and warded it to prevent him from getting in, before I collapsed on my bed and sobbed. I had always known he felt that way, but it cut like a knife to hear him say it out loud. As I sobbed, I heard him banging on my door, but I refused to let him in.

Instead, I clutched my necklace, a pewter snake that encircled a violet-blue orb. I sent my feelings, my sorrow, and the memory of his hate through it, and within moments, I felt a soothing feeling flow from it and a familiar voice spoke to me from it.

_"My precious girl, don't cry. I'm here, as I've always been. Hold true to yourself and wait only a short time more. Henry and I will come soon, in only a few weeks. We'll meet you on All Hallows Eve, your birthdays and I will hold you in my arms and let you cry. Remember, we love you and you'll be home at Christmas, with us, your grandparents, aunts, and cousins. And I'll try to deal with your father when I come. We send you our love, my little 'banriona'. All my love, your Mama."_

My mother's voice calmed me and lulled me to sleep, even with the incessant banging on my door.

ooooooooooooooo

Four weeks pasted and finally it was All Hallows Eve, my birthday, though I hadn't told anyone here about it. I'd avoided Snape at every possible moment, seeing him only in class and the meals I had to take to prevent starvation. That evening, I slipped out after curfew, one of the benefits of having no roommate, and onto the hillside. As I walked, my necklace began to glow. The glow got stronger the closer I walked to the castle gates.

When I reached the gates, there stood my beloved mother, her white gown billowing behind her, her long wavy blonde hair fluttering in the winds, and dark brown eyes sparkling. I rushed to her and flung my arms around her as I cried. She wrapped her arms around me and ran a hand through my own tangled locks of hair, whispering words of comfort to me. Then, I felt another hand on my arm. I looked up into black-brown eyes nearly identical to mine. Henry's. My eyes widened and I hugged him. Then I moved back as fear rushing through me.

"Why are you here?" I whispered. "You know better than that! He can't know about you, he already hates me. I don't want him to hate you too!"

He smiled a little and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We heard footsteps and Mum suddenly gasped and stepped in front of us. I quickly dried my tears and looked around her. Snape stood there, wand drawn, staring at Mum in shock, as if he couldn't believe she was there.

"Selene," He whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

Dumbledore stood behind him, looking nearly as shocked. Henry and I stepped forward from behind mum and immedently Snape's eyes locked on us. His eyes widened as he saw Henry, who was a near carbon copy of him, minus the big nose. And to me, pale, tear-stained, and still so similar to him.

Mum stood behind us now, staring straight at Snape. I looked up at her and saw sadness and hurt in them as she looked at our father. Then, she looked down at me.

"Reena, take your brother and go to your room. You both need the sleep. We have to leave in the morning." She said quietly. I nodded, grabbed Henry's hand, and pulled him towards the castle. Snape's eyes never left us, not even as we slipped into a castle hallway and left his view.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. See, they are getting longer. <span>Next chapter will be in Selene's point of view and prepare for some fluff.<span> Hope you liked it and even if you didn't, review. Let me know what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right. I crave feedback. So please, Review!**


	5. Heartfelt Reunions and Returning Love

**Hey yall! **

**A big thank you and Thanksgiving turkey to Toni, Phoenix1592, GossipGirlArgentina, and Immortal-Puppet-Otaku for their reviews for Chapter 3.**

**And we finally had two people guess (and guess right) on the question I've been asking since the prologue. So this chapter is dedicated to Toni and GossipGirlArgentina. **

**And the answer was: The new ABC Sunday night show 'Once Upon A Time' A great show that I highly recommend.**

**This chapter is in Selene's point of view, so be prepared for some serious fluff/ romance. (If you can consider it that.) The story also gets kind of fast paced here.  
><strong>

**I hope you like this chapter and, even if you don't, review. Thanks again! Now on with the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to J.K Rowling and ABC/Disney.**

**P.S. I reposted this from last night. Had to fix some spelling errors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

_Selene's Point Of View_

I watched Regina and Henry slip into the castle, keeping my eyes locked on door they'd gone through. Anything to keep from looking at _him. _

"Ms Salem! What an unexpected surprise. What brings you back to Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

_Maintain your dignity, Selene._ I thought at myself. _You're far more powerful than he could ever dream of being and you're the Etheral Crown Princess_, _he has no power over you. Not anymore._

"I came to see my daughter for her and Henry's birthday. I didn't see a problem with it. She has mentioned that she seems to be having a difficult time fitting in, though." I answered, glaring at Severus.

"She hasn't mentioned any problems, has she Severus?" Albus asked

Severus flinched when I mentioned that today was Regina and Henry's birthday, but didn't speak. He just stared at the door where Regina and Henry had entered the castle.

I sighed. "Albus, could you give us a moment, please?" I asked quietly. Albus nodded and slipped into the shadows and into the castle.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up closer to Severus. His eyes remained locked where the children had been last. It was like he was oblivious to the fact I was even there. I stopped less than a foot from him. He still didn't notice.

_That's a real change from fourteen years ago. Not._ I thought.

I reached up and gently placed a hand on his face. _That got his attention_. His eyes flashed from the castle entrance to my face. He still didn't move. After watching me for a moment, he placed a hand over mine. My heart almost stopped. It was the most loving gesture he'd given me since the last time we'd been together, when I was still Madam Pomfrey's assistant here.

How long we stood like that, I don't know. I pulled my hand away slowly, slipping it out of his grasp. I watched his eyes for any emotion. As I pulled away, I saw a flicker of hurt run through his eyes. Then, I saw determination take its place. He grabbed my arm, pulled me inside the castle, and down into the dungeons.

ooooooooooooooooo

Once we were inside his rooms and the door was closed, he released me and walked across the room, leaving me wondering what was going on. From the other side of the room Severus watched me.

I finally broke the silence. "For what reason did you drag me down here, Professor Snape?" I asked harshly.

Severus flinched again when I called him by his surname, and if I wasn't so angry at him for what happened fourteen years ago, I'd have felt bad.

"I simply wish to speak with you in private, Ms Salem. Is that a problem?" He asked coldly.

This time I flinched. It hurt, seeing as he hadn't called me by my surname since I first started as an assistant.

I nodded lightly. "What is it you wished to speak of?" I asked.

Severus moved from the wall to sit on the black leather sofa across from the fireplace. I moved to the side of the sofa, but shook my head when he beckoned for me to sit down. His eyes met mine and he saw the fear and sadness in them. Then I felt the pull of legilimency on my mind. I slowly opened my mind to him, pulling the memory that was the cause of my fear to the front of my mind. I felt the memory begin to unravel as he viewed it. _It was the memory of him rejecting me and my children_, which had happened right here, in front of this fireplace. He pulled out of the memory before it ended.

He stood and moved to stand in front of me. "After all this time?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I hissed. "_You_ of all people should know the pain of rejection. Think of that rejection on top of being left with child. You don't forget it Severus, not ever." I said bitterly, growing quiet near the end of my rant.

Severus touched my face lightly, regret in his eyes. I pulled away and turned, tears glistening in mine. I moved to take my leave, when Severus placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back around to face him. Before I could react, one of his arms had slid around my waist, the other pressed on the back of my neck. He crushed his lips to mine. I tried to fight it, tugging at his hair, but he pressed me up against the wall and I gave up, knotting my fingers in his greasy black hair and pulling him closer, kissing him back hungrily. He pried my lips open with his and slipped his tongue in as his hand moved from my waist up my back. I nearly melted.

We finally pulled apart to breathe and I regained my senses. Realizing what had happened, I tried to flee._ Kind of difficult when you're trapped against a wall._ When I tried to run, Severus caught my waist again and pressed one of my wrists against the wall. I stared into his eyes with terror until I saw what very nearly reminded me of love in them. I relaxed and stopped struggling. In return, he released my wrist, but pulled me by the waist even closer to him. There wasn't even six inches between our faces.

With a light yank, Severus pulled me to the sofa. This time, I didn't fight when he pulled me to sit down. He sat next to me and took my hands in his.

"Please forgive me for what I did to you. I've regretted the words since the moment I said them. I was going to apologize the next day, but when I went to find you in the hospital wing, Poppy said you were already gone. I looked for you for months after, but could find no trace of you. I didn't even know if you were still alive and it killed me inside every time I thought of you and our child. Then, at this year's Sorting Ceremony, I saw this beautiful young girl who was going to join the second years. At first I took little notice of her, until I saw her eyes and I knew she was yours…_ours_. I felt so many foreign emotions: pride, fear, joy, love, anger. Then I saw the hatred in her eyes and I knew just how well deserved it was. I watched her throughout the meal and during the meal, I saw her smirk at a comment made by another student. Albus remarked on how she looked just like me when she smirked. I wanted to cry for the first time in a very long time.

I was just beginning to get used to the idea of having a daughter and then you show up with a teenage boy and I learn I have a son as well. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, safe. The children just make it complete." He said sincerely, tears glistening in his eyes.

I smiled wistfully. "I'm not surprised you were unable to locate me. I learned long ago to use aliases. To keep from being found." I said softly. "'Reena' is actually a nickname she was given as a little girl. Her real name is Regina."

Severus looked at me strangely. "Regina," He said, choking up slightly. "The boy's name is Henry, though?"

I smiled again. "Henry Severus Cromwell"

He looked at me in amazement.

"Why are you surprised?" I asked, slightly offended. "You're his father; of course I'd give him your name."

Severus had a slightly goofy grin on his face, but he quickly put his usual mask back into place. "What is Regina's full name?" He asked.

I averted my eyes. "Regina Severa Ellieen Cromwell. Their surnames can be changed, though."

He gave me another strange look. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"That I wished for a child of mine to carry my mother's name." He responded.

"I didn't." I said. "My grandmother's name was Ellieen and I recalled that it was your mother's name as well, so I thought it fitting. I had no idea you'd prefer it."

I got up from the sofa, Severus standing with me and appearing worried at my sudden movement. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I simply wish to check on them. I'll be but a moment." I whispered as I chastely kissed his cheek.

Instead of letting me go, he pulled me from his chambers, through the Slytherin commons, and into the dorms. We rushed down two hallways before Severus finally halted. He carefully pulled open the door to reveal a fast asleep Regina and Henry. I smiled and walked in. I kissed Henry on the forehead.

"Sleep well my corcitura prin`t." I whispered. Then, I moved to Regina and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well my leath fola banriona."

I walked back over to Severus. "This is the closest they've slept since they were still in a cradle." I laughed quietly.

"What did those name's mean?" Severus asked.

"_Corcitura_ _prin't_ is Romanian for Half-Blood Prince and_ Leath Fola Banriona_ is Irish for Half Blood Queen." I whispered. "Did you think I'd forget your nickname for yourself?"

He smiled at me. "Of course not. But I'd have thought you'd have been too furious with me to have anything reminding you of me." He said, regretfully.

"Kind of hard to have _nothing _to remind me of you." I said jokingly.

Severus smiled, then stared at Regina and Henry in sheer wonder and amazement.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just can't believe they're mine. What did I ever do to deserve such beings of shear goodness?" He whispered, nearly inaudible.

I smiled happily and kissed his cheek. "By just being you." I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me with a wondrous smile on his face. I pulled him by his hand away from the room, closing the door behind us. I led him back to his rooms in the dungeon. This time, as soon as the door closed, he scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around. I laughed breathlessly. I'd never seen Severus this happy.

"What do you plan to do now that you know about them?" I asked him, still held in his arms.

He looked at me like it was obvious. "I plan to help you raise them, of course. Would you allow Henry to attend Hogwarts?" He asked.

I thought for a moment and nodded. "Of course. He should be with his sister, but it'll be awful lonely at home without both of them." I sighed.

Severus looked confused and asked. "Why would you be at home? You'd stay here with us. You could teach a class or be an assistant in the hospital wing again. We want you here. You can't leave me again." His voice breaking at the end.

I smiled and flung my arms around his neck. I felt him smile against my hair. "I wouldn't mind treating students again. Thank you Severus."

"I do have one condition, though." He said. I looked at him with my eyes narrowed. "You are to share my chambers." He added.

"Why? I asked.

"Because I want you here." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Fine." He kissed me gently. "Good." His whispered, a half-grin on his face.

We spent the rest of the night talking in front of the fireplace until we both fell asleep exhausted on the sofa, my head on his shoulder, his head on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of that chapter. <strong>

**Hope Sev wasn't too OOC. I tried to keep him in character, but it's hard.**

** Let me know how you think I did, please. **

**I wish everyone who celebrates it a Happy Thanksgiving! **

**See you in the next chapter!**

** Review!  
><strong>


	6. Father and Daughter

**Hey again yall! I'm back with chapter five! A huge thank you to last chapter's only reviewer, Phoenix1592. I'm extremely grateful for her reviews every chapter. Thanks a ton!**

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving (For those who celebrate it) And that you enjoy this new chapter. I apologize in advanced if Snape is OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to J.K Rowling and ABC/Disney. Thanks and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

_Regina's Point of View_

I yawned and sat up, confused for a moment. Looking over, I saw Henry laying next to me, still out cold. As I sat there, the events of the previous night came flooding back and I gasped. In the blink of an eye, I was on my feet, had my dressing robe on, had put my wand in my pocket, and was out the door. Making sure to keep quiet, I slipped from the dorms into the commons, and, from there, into the dungeons. I stopped outside the room I remembered to be _fathers._

"Alohamora," I whispered, and the door clicked unlocked.

I snuck into the room and left the door slightly ajar, in case I needed to get out fast. It was pitch black.

"Lumos," I whispered again, the tip of my wand beginning to glow. The office was empty, the only movement coming from a small clock that read 5:15am. I didn't have much time left, since I didn't know when Snape got up. I looked around again, and this time, I saw another door, where a faint light was coming through from the other side. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. Pushing the door open, I came across a sight I didn't expect to see.

Lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace was Mum, her head on Snape's shoulder, and Snape, with his head on top of Mum's. My eyes widened. They looked so peaceful. I saw Snape's hand move and stroke Mum's hair and I realized he was awake. I stared at him, unnoticed. I was surprised that I didn't feel angry or upset. I expected to, after all he'd done to Mum and to us, but I didn't. He was being so gentle with her.

"Why?" I asked, little stronger than a whisper.

But Snape heard. His eyes opened and he turned his head towards me.

"Why?" I asked again, looking from him to Mum.

He gently pulled his head from hers and maneuvered his body so that he stood without waking her. He walked swiftly over to me and knelt down in front of me, placing a hand on either side of my face.

"Because I love her and was a fool to let her, and you, leave me. I know you hate me, and it's well deserved, but, please, give it a chance. She's agreed to stay here and work in the hospital wing again. Your brother will start attending Hogwarts next week. We've already discussed it." He said warmly.

"Why did you tell Dumbledore that I meant nothing to you? That I wasn't your daughter, that I just shared your blood? That you didn't want me here?" I asked, hurt on my face.

He had a pained look in his eyes. "I regret that. Dumbledore had been questioning me and I was angry. No one knew I was the reason Selene left, though some suspected it. I hated myself for what I did to her and you look so much like the two of us, you reminded me of all I lost through my selfishness. I saw you after I came out of the room and knew you'd heard me. I hated myself even more for hurting you too. I will never hurt you again, I swear it." He said passionately.

I stared at him, reading his face. Though it was still blank, as usual, I could detect a faint glimmer of hope. I nodded. "Fine, but if you hurt her again…" I trailed off.

"I will never hurt her again." He vowed

Then he moved his hands from my face and opened his arms slightly, as if he was debating hugging me. I smirked and moved forward, flinging my arms around him. I felt him stiffen slightly before he relaxed and slunk his arms around me, one around my waist and the other behind my shoulders, as he stood, lifting me from the ground. He held me tightly as he walked over to the chair next to the sofa, sitting down and adjusting me so that I was sitting on his leg and my head was resting on his chest. It felt peaceful. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly enjoying being held by my father for the first time.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps and felt a hand brush my arm. I opened my eyes a crack to see Mum smiling at Snape…I mean Dad, and he was smiling too. She leaned down and kissed him. I kept perfectly still until I felt a hand stroke my hair. I knew it wasn't Mum because the hand was large and cool and I could feel the calluses on the fingers. I relaxed a bit and felt sleep start to creep up on me.

Suddenly, I felt an arm slip under my knees and I was being carried Cinderella-style. He'd been so careful that my head hadn't even moved from his chest. I kept my eyes shut as he carried me. I was placed on something soft and Dad pulled a blanket over me before he left, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, my eyes flew open; I sat up, and looked around. I was lying on a large bed with silver sheets and a green blanket, like my dorm room, but larger. The walls were that of the normal dungeon stone, as were the floors. Bookshelves ran along two walls and there was another doorway that probably went to a bathroom. There was also an ebony armoire in one corner, a fireplace, and a desk, but that was it.

"_Strange."_I thought. _"Nothing relating to Potions" _I shrugged, too tired to care much. After the early morning drama, I was tired, so I laid back down, pulled the green coverlet back over me, and drifted back into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. I hope to have chapter six up by the end of the week, though I'll be more likely to if I get a lot of reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and I apologize again if Snape is OOC. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Father and Son

**Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter six! A shout out to Dessuithiel Maethoriel and Phoenix1592 for their awesome reviews. Hope you like this chapter and please review. I need more ideas cause I'm almost out. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to J.K Rowling and ABC/Disney.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

_Selene's Point of View_

I smiled wistfully as Severus carried Regina into the bedroom so that she could sleep more comfortably.

'_He's such a natural at being a father.'_ I thought '_Oh how I wish he could've been there for their childhood. They deserved a father and he deserved unconditional love. Oh, why was I so rash as to leave when I was still upset?'_ I scolded myself.

I looked over at the clock. It read 5:45am. _'Henry will be up soon.'_ I thought, sighing. _'God let this go well.' _I prayed.

As I watched the fire, arms wrapped around my waist. Severus hugged me tightly. I turned in his arms and kissed him, melting against him.

"I have to get to Henry before he wakes and decides to wander the castle to find Reena and I. He'll get lost and we'll spend the morning looking for him. It's happened before." I said to Severus after I pulled out of the kiss.

He nodded once and I slipped from the room. I walked quickly through the Slytherin dorms, pleased to see that little had changed since I'd been in school here. I found the Reena's dorm room easily and woke Henry. He was groggy, but seeing as he was thirteen, that was to be expected. He understood that he needed to come with me. I thought he hadn't noticed that Reena was missing until we reached the door to Severus' rooms.

"Mum." He asked quietly. "Is Reena in there?"

"Yes." I whispered back and pushed open the door, leading Henry through.

Severus was nowhere to be seen, so I led Henry to a chair, knowing Severus would show himself soon enough. As soon as Henry seemed to wake up enough to fully understand his surroundings, Severus appeared. Henry didn't really react to seeing Severus, other than a slight widening of his eyes. I knelt down to his eye level to get his attention.

"Henry. Severus and I need to talk to you. It's very important, okay." I told him.

When he didn't react, I continued. "Do you want to attend Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"Yes." Henry said resolutely, even though he still sounded tired.

I smiled. "Good, because I'm going to be working here again, in the hospital wing. So you'll get to attend school with Reena again. We'll be together, all four of us." I told him.

His eyebrows pulled down in confusion as he glanced at Severus, then back at me. I nodded.

Henry walked over to Severus, pulled him to the side of the room, and said something to him that I couldn't hear. Severus nodded solemnly. Then Henry moved back to my side.

"Fine Mum, I won't stop you. Does Reena know about this, because we both know she's more likely to be against this." He asked

I smiled wider. "We've already talked to her. It seems she decided to wander the halls earlier and ended up here. She's sleeping in the bedroom and you need to get some more rest as well." I said.

"Especially since I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley this afternoon." Severus added, smirking.

Henry's eyes widened and I saw teenage excitement in them. I'd told both Henry and Regina stories of Diagon Alley as children and they'd both wanted to see it, seeing as we had nothing like it in America. I pushed him towards the bedroom door. "So go get some sleep, Kay?" I told him sternly, knowing he'd be too excited to sleep now.

He nodded and slipped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I turned back to Severus.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

Severus smirked. "Ever curious are you? He simply said that, should I hurt you, he'd 'follow through with the threat grandfather made when Mum returned to America fourteen years ago.' I'm guessing it was quite a threat." He said, still smirking.

I smirked back at him. "He threatened to give you a fate worse than a Dementor's Kiss."I said.

"Remind me to treat your father with the utmost respect should I ever meet him." Severus said seriously, though _still _smirking.

I smirked wider. "Actually, the one you should _respect _is MY mum. Woman can take down a werewolf in under a minute. Of my parents, she's the one _I _feared. She doesn't look frightening, though. She's actually quite beautiful, elegant, and regal. Everything I'm not." I said, sadly at the end.

Severus' eyes softened. "You are incredibly beautiful, elegant, regal, and perfect. Never doubt that. You're tough, resilient, and amazing and it sill astounds me that a woman like you could love me." He whispered in my ear. "Even if you're not entirely mortal." He added with a half-smile.

I gave him another long kiss. "Thank you Sev." I said quietly.

"Minerva sent a change of clothes for you and Henry, since she doubted that you had any, seeing as you planned to leave this morning."Severus told me, trying to change the subject. I knew he hated gratitude from others.

"Tell her 'thank you' for me. I'll send for our things from home later. When will Henry be sorted?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He told me.

"Good. I hope he'll end up in Slytherin. Though I'll be happy with whatever House he's placed in." I laughed. "Even Gryffindor."

Severus grimaced. "Merlin forbid. I don't want Potter anywhere NEAR our son. He'd corrupt him before I even got the chance to get to know him."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter. Sorry its a bit short, but this was all I had done. Like I said, I need more ideas, so please review or PM me if you have any. Hope you liked it and even if you don't, Review!<strong>


	8. The Big Reveal, In More Ways Than One

**Hey everyone, _so_** **sorry for the delay in updating. Everything's been really hectic lately, with betaing and semester finals being on Thursday and Friday. I've been studying like mad and writing for this story during Health. (Sorry Ms Arends!)** **I've actually had this chapter and the next one written for almost two weeks, but I haven't had the chance to get them revised and typed. (I do most of my writing in a notebook that I should probably be using for schoolwork. Don't tell my teachers!) So I'm posting this one tonight and will hopefully get the next one up soon. A shout out to Phoenix 1592 for her review and to all of those who are favoriting and alerting.** **It means the world to me. I hope you like the chapter and_ if you've got any ideas, shoot me a message or include it in a review. I'm very open to suggestions_ (As long as its not killing our beloved Sev off.)** **I hope everyone had a great holiday season and new year. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and ABC/Disney**. **Though I finally got all the Harry Potter books and DVDs and _Once Upon a Time _is new tonight! (1/22/12)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Reena's Point of View

Henry and Dad went to Diagon Alley yesterday to get supplies for our third year classes and to get Henry some school robes. Henry loved Diagon Alley, just like I did when Mum took me at the beginning of the year. We couldn't bring Henry because, at the time, we couldn't risk him being discovered by another student or teacher. He couldn't stop talking about it once they got back. I was really surprised Dad didn't get mad or snap at him. He just smiled a little and actually laughed. _That _made Mum smile.

As surprised as I am at the fact, I'm glad Mum and Dad are together again. They both seem so much happier, though I can tell they have their rough patches. Dad's been nothing like I expected he'd be. It's only been a couple of days and it's already like he was always with us. He genuinely seems to care about us, maybe even love us.

This morning, we met up outside of Dad's room. Henry's been crashing in my dorm room and Mum's been staying in Dad's room, though I'm not sure where she sleeps, since there's only one bedroom. Anyway, after we met up in the dungeons, we took Henry to the Great Hall. I sat at the Slytherin's table with my housemates, while Mum and Dad, who came in a few minutes after me and Henry, sat next to each other at the Staff table with Henry standing off to the side at the far edge of the Staff table while most of the staff shot confused glances at him and at Mum. The Sorting Hat and stool were out in their normal Sorting Ceremony places. Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Good Morning everyone! I hope your studies are going well. As you can see, we have a new face among our staff. Miss Selene Cromwell." He motioned for Mum to rise while everyone clapped politely for her. "She is Madam Pomfrey's new assistant. Also joining us is her son, Henry Cromwell." Dumbledore gestured to Henry, who was still standing at the end of the table. "Henry's twin sister actually already attends school here, under a different name. Miss Regina Cromwell." He said, now motioning for me to stand.

I stood quietly, feeling the stares directed at me from all direction, and then quickly sat down.

Dumbledore motioned for Henry to step forward. "Although Sorting is usually done at the beginning of the year, this is an unusual circumstance, and so we'll be making an exception. Mr Cromwell." Dumbledore called.

Henry stepped forward and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

Slowly, the Sorting Hat came to life. "Well…this is strange. It's been nowhere near a year since I last sorted. So what do we have here…? Great bravery, worthy of any Gryffindor, but the cunning mind and familial history of a Slytherin…Hmm…I wonder…You're very much like your sister for sure…You'll do best in…SLYTHERIN!

Our table burst into cheers and a wide grin spread over Henry's face as he hopped off the stool and walked over to our table. I looked up at Mum and Dad. Mum was smiling and clapping, and there was even a small smile and a relieved look on Dad's face as he clapped.

Henry sat next to me at breakfast, everyone pretty much leaving us alone. After breakfast, we hurried off to class. Our first class of the day was, coincidentally, Potions, _with_ the Gryffindors. They stared at us as soon as we walked in. Henry and I sat together and were setting up for class when Malfoy walked over. Malfoy and I had hated each other since I had told him off in front of the entire common room the second week of school. He also dislikes me because I'm a half-blood.

"So…_Cromwell_…is it true you're Snape's daughter? Wouldn't that make your brother here his son?" He smirked, spilling the secret that the Slytherins had managed to mostly keep hidden from the other houses, _especially_ Gryffindor.

Said House students turned to look at us when Malfoy had walked over and now stared at Henry and me dumbfounded. No one noticed that Dad…I mean Professor Snape had entered the room and heard every word Malfoy had said. He cleared his throat, quickly gaining everyone's attention. He actually looked furious.

"Mr Malfoy." He growled. "I will not have you insulting other students, especially students of your own house, and making accusations towards them."

"But…" Malfoy stammered. "You said she was your daughter. We heard you say it to Professor Dumbledore a few weeks ago. Why would _you _say something false?"

"If I have any children, it is none of your or anyone else's concern. And, even though it is none of your concern, Mr Malfoy, I will answer your question." Professor Snape snarled, growing dangerously quiet towards the end.

"Regina and Henry Cromwell are indeed my children, and you _will _treat them with respect, as you would any other student. Or, like with any other student, You. Will. Be. Punished." He said menacingly, punctuating each word at the end. "Now…who can tell me the necessary ingredients to make the Drought of Living Death?" Professor Snape asked, successfully changing the subject.

Classes went by uneventfully after that, but both Henry and I knew that by lunch, everyone in the school would know we were Snape's kids. When lunch finally came, we were prepared for the stares, but not for the glares from some of the Gryffindors. I looked up at Dad and saw some of the teachers staring incredulously at him as well. He was sitting in his usual spot, Mum to the left of him. They were conversing, both completely ignoring the fact that most of the staff and student body were watching them. One kid had asked me how Dad had managed to get a woman like our Mum. I responded by threatening to pummel him. That ended any questions directed towards us about our parents. By the end of lunch, mostly everyone had somewhat excepted the news, though most of the Gryffindors still glared at us.

When classes finally got done that day, Henry and I retreated to the library to escape from any questioning students and to start our homework. We hid in the Potions section because it was the one of the sections students rarely came into. We worked straight through dinner without noticing, When eight o'clock came around, we finally realized the time. Putting our books away, we rushed out of the library and hurried down to the Great Hall. When we got there, we found it completely empty.

"Damn!" I said, turning to Henry. "Guess we'll have to go without supper tonight." I shrugged.

"Aw well." Henry said.

We left the Great Hall and headed down towards the Slytherin common room. As we were walking down the stairs to the dungeon, one of our house's Prefects stopped us.

"Professor Snape told me to tell the two of you to report to his office immedently." The Prefect said, sneering.

We pushed passed him without a word and headed down the stairs to the dungeon. When we got to the door to Dad's rooms, we knocked and waited for Mum to answer. After we knocked, we heard shuffling around and then the door was flung open. Mum stood in the doorway. She looked strange. Her face was flushed and her hair was mussed. She smiled when she saw us and ushered us into the room. Once the door was closed, she hugged us tightly. Dad was sitting on the sofa, reading. He also looked a little strange; his hair messed up and some color in his face.

On the table in front of him were two plates of food. I looked at him, confused, while Henry just looked thankful.

Dad smirked. "Your mother and I noticed you absence at dinner and predicted you'd decide against sneaking down to the kitchens, so we arranged for some food to be sent down for you."

Henry and I nodded and took a seat on the loveseat, quickly devouring the food. We stayed for a while and talked with Mum and Dad about our day. When I next looked up, it was already a half hour past curfew.

I stood up and pulled Henry to his feet. "We've got to go, its past curfew." I said speedily, already pulling Henry towards the door.

Dad stopped me. "Since its already past curfew, you'll stay here tonight." He said with a grin in his voice.

I felt my eyebrows pull down in confusion. Dad gestured towards the two new doorways that hadn't been there the last time we'd been down here. "I added bedrooms for the both of you, should you desire to stay here at Hogwarts for vacations, or, like tonight, stay past curfew. Neither your mother or I will stand for the two of you sneaking around after curfew like a pair of Gryffindors." Dad said, sneering at the end. "Regina, your room is on the left. Henry, on the right."

Nodding, we each walked towards our respective rooms. Henry went into his, but I stopped and turned around. "Mum, where do you sleep?" I asked.

Mum simply smiled and shook her head, gesturing for me to go into my new room. Shrugging, I did.

Inside, my room was Slytherin green and silver, but with a good amount of black, my favorite color, everywhere. There was a large black armoire and a full size canopy bed with silver netting. I also had a beautiful desk with books on it and a large bookcase that was waiting to be filled. It was at least double the size of my dorm room. Turning around towards the door, I saw Dad standing there, watching my reaction. I ran back to him and flung my arms around him.

"Thank you Papa!" I said happily and calling him _Papa_ for the first time.

Dad had stiffened slightly, but quickly returned the hug. After a minute, I unwrapped my arms, gave him a rare huge smile, and slipped past him into Henry's room, pulling the door mostly shut behind me.

Looking around, I saw that his room was very similar to mine, minus the canopy bed. It made sense, seeing as how the two of us had such similar tastes. Henry was already lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked up at me, obviously tired, glared, and turned away. Rolling my eyes, I headed towards the door. I had started to open it when I saw something through the door._ Mum and Dad were kissing_. Dad's arms wrapped around her and her hands were in his hair. My jaw dropped. I rushed over to Henry and started to literally pull him out of the bed by his arm.

"Henry! Henry!" I whispered excitedly. "You've got to see this!"

I finally managed to yank him from the bed and to the door. "Look! Look!" I said shaking from excitement.

Henry peered through the door and suddenly whispered, "Bloody hell! Why in Merlin's pants are the making out?"

I snickered and quietly closed the door. "Don't know, but it's nice to see Mum happy. And it's even better that it's with Dad. We could be a family!" I said happily.

Henry brought my happiness crashing down. "Yea, until he hurts her like last time and abandons us." He said bitterly.

I sighed. _It's possible._ I thought. "We should let them give it a shot. If it doesn't work out, then they've learned from it and can move on. And if Dad does for some reason decide to bail, than that's it. We're done with him. Though I doubt he'd bail. He really does seem to care about us…" I said to Henry, trailing off at the end. "And," I said brightly. "I think we can safely determine where Mum's been sleeping since we got here."

Henry grimaced and shook his head. "Thank you very much, Reena. I did NOT need that image."

_I hope this ends well for them._ I thought, a small smile on my face and a flicker of hope for their happiness burning as I slipped back into my room. Mum and Dad had separated just before I opened Henry's door to go back to my room. I had caught their eyes and made a show of closing my door tightly. Walking across my room to the armoire, I slipped on my black nightdress and settled into my bed, sleep stealing me away before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. I think this might be the longest chapter I've written and I think the next one is even longer. Yay me! Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Reviews help keep me encouraged and writing faster. Without them, I lose inspiration and the stories suck. So please review. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!<br>**


	9. Together At Last

**Hi Yall! I told you I'd get this up fast! Shout out to Phoenix 1592 for her review and for review ever chapter I've put out for this story. I really appreciate it. **

**Also, I've put a couple of links up on my profile. The first one shows what I think Selene would look like, but remember, both her and our beloved Sev are about **

**thirty-three, maybe thirty-four at this time. The second one shows the dress Selene wore when she came to see Reena on her birthday and when she first saw **

**Sev again. It's the third pic from the top of the page. If you have any questions or comments about the pics, let me know. I hope you like this chapter and here's **

**a good deal of fluff in it. It covers the last chapter in Selene's point of view, showing us some _interesting _things that Reena missed out on seeing. Let me know **

**what you think and enjoy! And please read the author's note at the end, it's VERY important!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to J.K Rowling and ABC/Disney, except for Selene, Reena, and Henry. They are MINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Selene's Point of View

Henry greatly enjoyed his trip to Diagon Ally with Severus. It was all he could talk about for hours after they got back. Severus put up with Henry's chatter well, smiling and laughing with him.

When we took Henry to the Great Hall the next morning, I could tell both Henry and Severus were nervous. Henry I could understand. He was about to be Sorted. Severus' worry was trickier and I just couldn't understand it. Even when he was normally worried, he never let it show. When the twins had gotten far enough ahead, I stopped and placed a hand on Sev's arm. He stopped as well and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern taking the place of worry on his face.

"Nothing," I murmured, glancing at the twins, who were still walking. "Why do you look so worried earlier?" I asked.

Severus quickly hid his emotions again. "No reason." He said coldly as he moved to resume walking.

Angrily, I grabbed him by the arm, this time yanking him to a stop. He turned back to me, grabbed me by my upper arms, and pinned me against the wall.

"Don't presume you know me." He hissed, anger evident in his normally emotionless features.

I felt the hurt spread across my face and I shoved him away, quickly walking down a nearby hallway that led towards the hospital wing, leaving him standing where I'd shoved him. I ran down the corridor as I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes. I slipped into a small alcove hidden behind a statue as I slid to the ground and sobbed into my arms, attempting to muffle the sound.

I heard footsteps and tried harder to silence my cries. The footsteps stopped and then moved towards the statue, I quickly stood and went to slip out of the alcove from the opposite end when I felt something close around my upper arm. I whipped around to see Severus with his hand wrapped tightly around my arm. I tried to pull away, turning my head to hide the fact that I'd been crying, but his grip was too strong. He pulled me into him and, before I could react, wrapped his arms around me, nearly enveloping me in his cloak. I felt his face press into my hair and his lips against my forehead. I turned my face towards his and gazed into his eyes.

To most, his eyes look like blank, cold, never-ending pits of soul sucking darkness, but to me, they reflect his emotions and I can see how he truly feels. As I stared into them, I saw the regret and felt the telltale touch of legilimency. Instead of pulling away, I opened my mind, letting my emotions of love, care, desire, and sadness wash through me and, in turn, him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. I leaned my head back down and began to move away, taking his actions as rejection.

As soon as I moved, his arms tightened around me even more. Looking up, I saw Severus looking at me, his eyes shining with an emotion I was too frightened to identify, lest I get my hopes up and have them crushed. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face to his. His lips pressed against mine with a pressure that surprised me. His other arm wrapped entirely around my waist and the hand that had been holding my chin moved to tangle in my hair as he deepened the kiss. I kissed him back furiously, a hand grasping the back of his neck and the other twisting into his greasy looking, but actually soft hair.

We pulled apart after several minutes for air, both of us panting harshly. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

I pulled away, recoiling as if he had slapped me. Instantly, he had me in his grasp again. "Not for kissing you." He whispered and I relaxed, his voice deep and caressing. "For being so cold and harsh to you when you were concerned for me."

I nodded and he kissed me again lightly. "I was worried about Henry's sorting." Sev said finally.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he'll be sorted into Gryffindor and told horrible things about me that will change how he sees me. I'm only getting to know him; I don't think I could bare it if he hated me." Sev whispered, fear in his voice.

This time, I kissed him. "There's nothing to be worried about. On the extremely off chance he's placed into Gryffindor, he won't let others make his decisions for him. He'll decide about how he feels about you on his own." I told him reassuringly. Sev smiled slightly before pulling me from behind the statue and towards the Great Hall.

Sev and I took our seats at the Staff table. Reena sat at Slytherin House table and Henry stood off to the edge of the Staff table. Shortly after Severus and I sat, Albus began his speech.

"Good morning everyone! I hope your studies are going well. As you can see, we have a new face among our staff. Miss Selene Cromwell." Albus said. I briefly rose and was greeted by polite applause and a few whistles by some of the older boys. "She is Madam Pomfrey's new assistant. Also joining us is her son, Henry Cromwell. Henry's twin sister actually already attends school here, under a different name. Miss Regina Cromwell." Albus motioned for Reena to stand momentarily and then for Henry to step forward. "Although Sorting usually is done at the beginning of the year, this is an unusual circumstance, and so we'll be making an exception. Mr Cromwell." Albus called.

Henry sat down on the stool and Minerva placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat took a moment, but came to life._ "Well this is unusual."_ The Hat said. _"It's been nowhere near a year since I last sorted. So…what do we have here…? Great bravery, worthy of any Gryffindor, but the cunning mind and familial history of a Slytherin…Hmm…You're very much like your sister…I wonder…You'll do best in_…SLYTHRIN!" The Hat finally hollered.

I clapped as enthusiastically as possible without seeming prejudiced. Sneaking a glance at Severus, I noticed he seemed relieved. He caught my eye and gave me a small, nearly unnoticeable smile. And when I placed my hands back on the table, Sev discretely covered the hand closest to him with his own.

The next time I saw Sev was at lunch. By then, I had heard what had occurred during Reena and Henry's Potions class from a couple of fourth years who had come in after an explosion during their Potions class.

_At least he cares enough about them to acknowledge that he's their father. _I thought with a light smile.

When I got to the Great Hall, I saw that most of the staff and students, excepting Albus and Minerva, were staring at Sev. When I sat down in my place next to him, many stares shifted to me. To my surprise, Sev actually spoke to me, quite avidly, throughout lunch, unlike usual, when we eat quickly to get lunch over with and on with our afternoon. We simply ignored everyone else and had a normal conversation.

At dinner that night, both Severus and I noticed quickly that Reena and Henry were missing. Sev immedently wanted to go search for them.

"No." I said. "They're probably studying and lost track of the time. It's quite normal for them."

Sev nodded, just barely, and returned to his dinner. We both acted as if nothing was wrong. There was nearly as many stares at dinner as there had been at lunch and multiple times I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes both at students and staff members alike for their obvious glances and whispered questions.

After dinner, I summoned a house elf and sent for some food while Sev tracked down a Prefect and sent the sixth year to find them. While we waited, Severus sent for tea for the two of us. We drank it in silence, sitting together in a slightly uncomfortable harmony. After a few minutes, the silence became too much and I set my teacup down and stood, moving to retrieve a book I'd brought with me. When I stood, Sev set his cup down, quite loudly, and stood as well. I looked over at him and saw a sly emotion run through his eyes before he pulled me against him, crushing my lips against his. We continued like that for awhile, finally moving to sit again while we continued our embrace.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. We broke apart and I nearly flew to the door. I opened it to find the twins standing there, a sheepish grin on Reena's face. I quickly ushered them inside, hugging them at the first opportunity. Severus had taken to reading my book and _seemed _oblivious, though I caught his eyes flickering over to us. Reena looked at me a little strangely and I realized how I looked. Mussed hair, flushed skin, and breathing hard was hardly normal for me.

_Please don't let them go after Severus! _I begged silently.

Then, Reena's eyes moved to the table, where Henry had been staring at since he'd walked into the room. She looked confusedly at Severus. He smirked.

"Your mother and I noticed your absence at dinner and predicted you'd decide against sneaking down to the kitchen, so we arranged for some food to be sent down." He said, still smirking.

Both kids smirked back at him and sat down on the loveseat, nearly diving into the food. After they finished eating, they stayed to talk; Reena wisely not asking what we were doing before they arrived. None of us noticed the time until Reena got up and grabbed Henry's arm.

"We have to go." She said. "It's already past curfew."

The two were nearly out the door when Severus stopped them. "Since it is already past curfew, you'll stay here tonight." He said, suppressing a grin.

A look of confusion crossed their faces and a small smile crossed mine. "I added bedrooms for the both of you, should you desire to stay here at Hogwarts for vacations, or, like tonight, stay past curfew. Neither your mother or I will stand for the two of you sneaking around after curfew like a pair of Gryffindors." Sev continued, sneering as he spoke the name of his least favorite House.

Henry entered his room immedently, but Reena turned back towards me.

"Mum," She asked. "Where do you sleep?"

I blushed lightly as Sev smirked at me. I quickly smiled at her and shook my head, gesturing for her to go into her room. Then I gave Sev a little push into the closest doorway and slipped into the other room. When I came back out and peered into Reena's room, she had her arms wrapped around Sev. Then she gave him a big smile and walked into Henry's room, not noticing that I stood on the opposite side of her door frame. Once the door shut, Severus turned and pulled me into his arms.

"Well," I said with a smirk of my own. "I think they like their rooms."

Sev smiled a rare real smile and tightened his arms around my waist. He stared straight into my eyes and before I knew it, his lips were against mine again. The kiss was harsh, but his lips were impossible soft and gentle. I felt his hand splayed across the small of my back and wrapped around the base of my neck, while my fingers slipped into his hair. His tongue invaded my mouth and tangled with mine. I felt like I was on fire, a feeling I hadn't felt since I left him so long ago.

We were stopped by the sound of a doorknob turning. Reena stepped out, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Good night Mum, Dad_. Sleep well_." She said with a sly smile before sneaking into her room and making a show of closing her door tightly.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes lightly. Sev smirked at me again, sliding a hand back to the small of my back.

"You know," He drawled, a devious tone to his voice. "When I was making their rooms, I added soundproofing charms for both inside and out."

I kissed him softly as I slipped my hand into his, pulling him towards his…our bedroom, entwining my arms around his neck as his lips covered mine again and his arms encircling my waist. As he pulled me into the room, he absently knocked the door shut, breaking down the last obstacle from our reunion and finally giving us the opportunity to reconnect.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Severus and Selene are together again! That makes me so happy! Now for the important part. I really need ideas, cause I'm all out, and if I don't get any, <strong>

**it may be a while before I can update again. So even if you don't think your idea is much, send it to me anyway, it'll really help. And it can be ANYTHING, I **

**mean it, even a alien invasion. I'm desperate! Thanks for reading and PLEASE let me know how I'm doing, I need the criticism, I need it to thrive or I shrivel up **

**and die! ****So REVIEW! **

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Sailor Dreamer95**


End file.
